Terminator (Shin Megami Tensei)
Character Synopsis Terminator 'is a exclusive demon that appears in Shin Megami Tensei II. Terminator is a demon that aligns with The Messiah Cult that seeks to test those who follow God. Terminator is based on the T-800 from Terminator and draws many parallels with them. Terminator are robotic demons like Metatron that seek to purge anything that doesn't align with YHVH's visions Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: 'Shin Megami Tensei '''Name: '''Terminator '''Gender: '''None (Terminators are akin to robots and have no definitive gender) '''Age: '''Undefinable (Demons are naturally born in a world without Time or Space, beyond past, present and future) '''Classification: '''Servents of YHVH, Members of The Messian Cult, Demon '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Has mastery over several types of guns, specifically uses shotguns and assault riles), Abstract Existence (Demons exist as thought forms and are akin to living ideals percieved by humanity. Terminator specifically is the embodiment of termination), Acausality (Paracausality; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future),Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Terminator is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation (Should scale from Zelenin, who is capable of brainwashing most of the the population of the entire Planet into mindlessly worshipping God, while purging them of any and all thoughts not related to this, and of erasing the very urges to fight and do war from hearts of all Humans), Life and Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Far superior to the likes of the Norns, whose influence over Time and Fate bounds even Demons who exist beyond all of space and time), Poison Manipulation (Poison Breath causes those who enter contact with it to become poisoned), Electricity Manipulation (Capable of producing electric shocks through Shock), Self-Destruction (Capable of destructing himself through Self-Destruct). Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Messian Memebers draw powers from directly Uriel, Raphael, Gabriel and Michael. Capable of fighting with the likes of Aleph moments before they would go fight the aforementioned angels. Likely superior to Ouroboros Maia , who embodies infinity and eternity on a 4th Dimensional Scale) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Demons, exist as higher-dimensional entities of pure information, are not bound by the conventional laws of physics.) Striking Ability:Immeasurable (As a demon, is a native of the expanse, which transcends the space, time and causality of the multiverse) Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Can endure hits from Raphael, Gabriel and other demons of this level) 'Stamina: Infinite Range: '''At least '''Multiversal+ Intelligence: Unknown ''' '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Many guns, such as shotguns and assault rifles '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Poison Breath: '''Inflicts Poison ailment to 1-2 foes. *'Shock: Medium Electrical damage to 1-3 foes. *'''Self-Destruct: '''User Sacrifices self to deal heavy damage to foes. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Angels Category:Robots Category:Demons Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Gun Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Electricity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Self-Destructors Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Illusionist Category:Mind Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Fate Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Tier 2